


Hors d'oeuvre

by Hypnotisera



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotisera/pseuds/Hypnotisera
Summary: This is about food. Or their relationship seen through others eyes and speculated about over the years. But mostly it's about food, and Greg's food stealing habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in June 2012, and reposted here to save it in case LJ dies

**2000**

”Hey that's my mine!” Jeff protested and tried to slap away Greg's fork but the other man was too quick, putting the bite of food into his mouth. Before giving Jeff a look like he was the crazy one and not Greg who had just stolen food off of Jeff's plate. Jeff glared at him and Greg ignored him where he was sitting across from Jeff, instead Greg turned back to his conversation with Colin.

Ryan who was sitting next to Greg on the other side chuckled and gave Jeff an amused look.

“You'll be fighting a losing battle if you think you can stop Greg from eating off your plate.”

“I can only lose if I give up,” Jeff said and vowed silently to never give up.1

“And you will. He's used a few different methods but everyone gives up eventually. If not, his sheer persistence is going to break you down eventually,” Ryan said.

“Well, I think I can be just as stubborn in resisting.”

Ryan shook his head and looked down at his own plate with his amused smile that clearly said he thought Jeff would fail. Obviously Ryan hadn't known Jeff for very long. Which wasn't that surprising, Jeff had only been to one recording of the show so far and while he thought he had made a good enough impression, after all he had been invited along to the “we're done filming the season, let's celebrate with dinner and then get really drunk”-celebration. They didn't know him all that well yet.

Jeff noticed Greg starting to eat from Ryan's plate more than his own, and yet managed to keep up his conversation with Colin. Ryan shot Greg a look that Jeff would almost call 'fond' and with what looked like experience from doing it several times Ryan switched his own plate with Greg's. He pushed Greg's fork to now eat from the plate right in front of him and Ryan started to eat Greg's dinner instead. Not once did Greg seem to actually notice what happened.

Jeff was sitting in between Wayne and Chip and he turned to Wayne.

“Have those two always been...” Jeff started and wasn't sure how to finish the question. Wayne shrugged.

“They just are. Nobody really questions it,” he replied. Jeff wasn't sure if that explained anything or not.

“Where's my food?” Greg suddenly asked and Jeff looked back at the other man who was looking down at his plate, Ryan's former plate.

“No idea,” Ryan replied, having finished off Greg's dinner, and looked completely innocent. Greg gave him a suspicious look, but then smirked.

“Your loss,” he said and took one final bite of what had been Ryan's dinner. “This was delicious.”

“I know, that's why I ordered it in the first place,” Ryan said but his voice didn't have any bite he sounded more like a mix between resigned and amused.

Greg smiled at him and then turned back to Colin. And Ryan turned to Chip. Jeff was just sitting there wondering about it all for a moment before putting it out of his mind. It wasn't that interesting after all.

~

**1995**

There was something Colin had been wondering, and while he had always been shy he'd never been too shy to just go ahead and ask questions, especially when it was his friends he wanted answers from.

“Hey Ryan,” he said as they walked towards their hotel through dark streets, the ground wet after a short and unexpected rainfall earlier in the evening. Fortunately it had stopped right before they came outside. The hotel was just a street or two from the restaurant and Ryan had felt like walking and as the good friend Colin could be on occasion he'd accompanied him.

“Yeah,” Ryan said sounding a little surprised. They'd been walking mostly in silence up until that moment. Colin liked that about Ryan. That after all the talking and all the performing they could just be silent together without it feeling weird or awkward.

“Since when do you let people eat food from your plate?”

“Huh? I don't let people eat my food,” Ryan protested sounding a bit confused. Colin gave him a questioning look because: Really? He hadn't realized it himself?

“Yeah, I thought so too but I think Greg must have stolen half your dinner tonight,” Colin pointed out. Colin had known Ryan for, well, a very long time by now. So long he wasn't even sure how long anymore. He knew Ryan and knew that while he was the nicest and most sharing person Colin had met Ryan was also fiercely protective of his food. Yet Colin had seen Greg just pilfer food from Ryan without even asking. Of course Greg ate from everyone's plates, it didn't matter if it was a friend or a complete stranger. Though he usually asked if he could taste in case he didn't know the person. But as soon as he knew you, you lost all rights to deny him what he seemed to think of as a right to taste.

“It's Greg resistance is futile, I assume you tried and failed too” Ryan said with a shrug. And then turned to Colin “But don't you dare try and start stealing my food too.” He was grinning though and Colin smiled back.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Colin said with a grin. “And no, I didn't protest at all. I'm a much nicer person than you so I didn't mind sharing.”2

“Oh shut up. I don't believe that for a moment. You're just as bad as I am.”

“Fine. I tried to stop him too,” Colin conceded. “But you know what he's like. He's very persistent. And very good at persuading you.”

He noticed a weird look on Ryan's face for a moment, but then Ryan smiled.

“Oh, I know how persuasive he can be,” he said like he was thinking of something, and Colin tilted his head in a confused manner but Ryan didn't elaborate. Colin shrugged and they carried on walking in silence again.

~

**2011**

Chip made his way into the hotel restaurant slowly. His head was still throbbing a bit but the headache was definitely going away soon. All he needed now was coffee and food.

As he entered the room he spotted Ryan who was just sitting down, mug of coffee, plate full of food and a newspaper under his arm. So when Chip had managed to get his own breakfast he went over and sat down with Ryan.

“Good morning,” Ryan said. Voice a little bit rough but both looking and sounding a lot better than Chip felt.

“Mornin'” Chip greeted and started in on his breakfast. He noticed that the food on Ryan's plate was still untouched as Ryan continued to read and occasionally taking sips of his coffee. Chip was too tired to think more about that and instead idly wondered when Jeff would show up. It wasn't very likely to be any time soon. Jeff had been even worse for wear when Chip had helped him to his hotel room the night before.3

Suddenly another cup of coffee was put down on the table and a second later Greg slumped down in the chair next to Ryan.

“Mornphm,” Greg greeted them. Chip suspected that he was trying to say 'morning' but he wasn't sure and it was Greg.

“Good morning,” Chip said anyway.

Greg pulled Ryan's plate closer to himself and started eating from it. Ryan didn't react. Or so Chip thought at first but then noticed the corner of Ryan's mouth twitching a little. Like he was about to smile but kept himself from doing so. Chip smiled on the inside. And filed this little piece of information away to share with Jeff later.

~

**1994**

Ryan was eating a hot dog as he entered the green room before the recording that day. He'd barely gotten two feet inside before Greg bounded up to him, smiling and full of energy. He was like that at all times, energetic and always smiling at Ryan, this included when he would outright flirt and confuse him. Ryan couldn't help smiling back though, because he liked Greg. He tried not to think about in what way he liked the other man, because that way lay confusion and possible heart break. All he knew was that he couldn't get rid of the man, even if he could he didn't want to.

“Fuck, I'm starving,” Greg said and eyed the hot dog in Ryan's hand. Ryan lifted his hand. He did not share his food.

“Oh, come on Ry,” Greg complained. “I'm going to starve to death!” Greg said. Exaggerating and over acting.4 Ryan grinned at him, and then looked around the room. They were apparently alone there. He wondered where the others were and looked back at Greg and noticed he was wearing the most ridiculous vest he'd ever seen. Black and white it looked a little like he was wearing the skin of a cow. Or a dalmatian with really big spots.

“No,” Ryan protested. “I'm hungry too.”

“Please?” Greg said and looked up at him his eyes behind the glasses looked huge. And then he could see how quickly Greg changed tracks because then he quirked an eyebrow. Which as always was fascinating to Ryan.

“How about I'll give you something if I can have the rest of it?”

“And what would that be?” Ryan asked, humoring him.

“I don't have any money on me right now,” Greg said and started grinning. “But how about a kiss?”

Ryan was completely bewildered for a moment.

“A kiss?”

“Yes, it's something like this,” Greg said and suddenly Ryan felt Greg's hand at the back of his own head pulling him down. Before Ryan had the time to react Greg was slotting their mouths together. Ryan made a surprised noise at the back of his throat but then closed his eyes and pressed even closer to Greg feeling the heat the other man was radiating. Greg's lips were soft against his own and it felt like his head was starting to spin. He was almost about to put one arm around Greg's waist and pull him even closer. when Greg pulled back, breaking off the kiss. Greg had during the kiss managed to steal the hot dog but it really was the last thing on Ryan's mind right now. All he could do was stare at Greg's face.

“That... I... What?” Ryan mumbled. Greg was looking back at him, a satisfied smile playing on his lips, but there was something else there too hiding underneath the cockiness of the smile. Ryan pulled himself together and managed an amused smile.

“So, am I going to get a kiss every time you want to steal food from me?”

Greg swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and Ryan found himself to be transfixed by the sight. But then Greg's entire stance changed and he suddenly seemed a lot more defensive, pulling back and hunching in on himself.

“I don't know. Maybe. It depends.”

“Depends on what?”

Greg hesitated.

“If you want it to.”

Ryan smiled. He had never before wanted something like this. But with Greg. Greg who fascinated him. Who made him laugh and smile. Greg whom Ryan had liked the moment he met him. There really was only one obvious answer to the question.

He leaned forward into Greg's personal space and whispered his answer into Greg's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> 1He gave up two years later. But it took another two years before he realized that he had given up. And one more year before he admitted it.return to text
> 
> 2This was a lie. The first time Colin met Greg had been after Colin's first Whose Line recording. When Colin went to lunch with Mike and Tony, Mike invited Greg along too. Colin actually did say no when Greg asked if he could have a taste. He would later understand why both Mike and Tony chuckled at this. He found out straight away that Greg had a very different interpretation of the word 'no' when it came to food.return to text
> 
> 3Okay, so it wasn't so much that Chip helped him and more that they helped each other. Arms slung around each other's shoulders, swaying from side to side in the corridor. Probably singing... Okay there had most definitely been some singing going on too.return to text
> 
> 4Mike had once described Greg as ”acting like he will never see food again whenever he eats and therfore eats everything in his sight”. It was a pretty accurate description.return to text


End file.
